


Three Steps

by LittleRocker



Series: Mr & Mr Greyjoy-Stark are happy, married and have three kids [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Parents, Babies, Family Feels, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, I dont have kids and never will so sorry if this is inaccurate, Kid Fic, M/M, Overprotective Parents, Parent Robb Stark, Parent Theon Greyjoy, Sort Of, i guess, it’s FLUFF guys it’s just FLUFF, parenting, parents throbb, this is just fluff actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 16:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30041166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRocker/pseuds/LittleRocker
Summary: If it was up to Theon, he would rush to the hospital every time his kids stumble and fall on their bum. Robb tries the best he can to make him understand kids don’t get hurt that easily. It takes him years, but eventually he manages to. Maybe a little too well.
Relationships: Theon Greyjoy & Robb Stark & their kids, Theon Greyjoy/Robb Stark
Series: Mr & Mr Greyjoy-Stark are happy, married and have three kids [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886641
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Three Steps

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know how I came up with this, I just did. Enjoy!

Name: Theon Greyjoy-Stark

Relationship: married to Robb Greyjoy-Stark

Kids: Arrow, 8 months.

“Would you calm down? He’s okay” Robb gently leaned over to pull Arrow’s thumb out of his mouth and replace it with his dummy. The baby curiously stared at his daddy with those big blue eyes, the same as Robb’s, and grabbed his index finger with his own chubby little hand, ignoring the toys scattered all around him on the rug.

“I’ll believe it the moment the doctor will say so” Theon shook his head, hands joined around his nose as if he was praying. He was sitting on the couch but leaning forward with concern and Robb couldn’t help but rolling his eyes: “He just learnt to walk, of course he would have stumbled at some point”.

At the word ‘walk’, Arrow stood up on his still shaky feet and with two quick steps he reached for his daddy’s lap and sat down. He smiled as Robb pressed a kiss to his dark hair, looking as healthy as he had always been. But Theon shook his head once more, looking down at his husband with tears threatening to run down his cheeks: “He hit his head Robb”

“He didn’t even cry”, Robb tried to reassure him, but he already knew that when Theon got worried about their son, he wouldn’t have calmed down easily.

“He could have a concussion, you’re no doctor Robb, you can’t know if he’s okay”

He snorted, “Please, he cries his heart out when his feet are cold because he slips his socks off in his sleep, if he got hurt he would have let us know, trust me”

That managed to make Theon question his worry, at least for half a second: Robb saw that by the way his eyes widened lightly. Because that was a fact, Arrow was _loud_ when something was wrong, and if he hadn’t started crying the moment he fell on the rug then it probably meant he was alright. Because he _was_ alright: Robb had witnessed the scene, his head had barely touched the ground, he had barely fallen _at all_. He fell on his hands and went back crawling for an instant, before he lost his balance once more and gently bumped his head on the rug, making a confused sound right after. Bran, Arya, Rickon and even Robb himself used to fall harder than that and still don’t get hurt, for fuck’s sake. But Theon obviously freaked out, like he always did when Arrow was involved.

“But... but he fell and...” Theon’s voice was shaking, but Robb didn’t want to hear any of that: Arrow was fine, and that most likely wouldn’t have been the first time he would have fallen.

“I know you think he’s defenseless and fragile, but babies are actually quite resistent” he said.

“Rickon and Bran used to laugh whenever they fell. If they ever cried it was due to mum’s worried screams, they scared them” he said, “But they actually enjoy a little _danger_ sometimes, don’t they?” And with that, he grabbed Arrow under his armpits and tossed him in the air ever so gently: his little body parted from Robb’s hands by just a small inch, before being grabbed once more. But that small inch had been enough to make Theon pale and launch himself to the ground next to them, ready to grab the baby if he fell. Which he obviously didn’t. Robb could see how mad Theon was, he looked like he was one step away from choking him to death for daring to do such a thing to their baby, when Arrow’s laugh filled the room. And their hearts too.

Robb smiled at his husband first, then down at his baby and tossed him in the air again, just a small leap you couldn’t even consider it an actual leap. And Arrow laughed again. He laughed and laughed until Theon’s muscles relaxed and he crossed his legs on the rug.

“You see?” Robb gave their son one last kiss to his forehead and passed him over to Theon, “He’s fine”.

Theon hugged Arrow to his chest, eyes glued onto Robb’s: “If you ever do that again without warning me first I swear I’ll kick you out”.

Robb snorted a laugh, “Yeah okay, fine. Won’t happen again” he said, then stared as Theon let go of the baby so that he could stand up once more. Both parents admired their son as he took two uncertain steps towards the couch, before he stumbled again, bumping first his nose on the couch and then his bum to the ground.

Robb was sure Theon would have scooped him up in his arms and took him to the hospital, when Arrow pouted and huffed angrily at the couch, giving it the dirtiest look ever.

And at that point, Theon laughed. Heartedly. He took Arrow in his arms once more and gently tickled his belly: “Oh baby, don’t be mad: you’ll do better next time” he told him.

A warm smile grew on Robb’s face as he watched his baby laughing once more and kicking his chubby legs around as his papa kept tickling him. _You’ll do better next time too, love_ he thought, _but you’re getting there._

Name: Theon Greyjoy-Stark

Relationship: married to Robb Greyjoy-Stark

Kids: Arrow, 9, Aris, 6

“She’s too young!”

“Oh please, Rickon did that when he was five!”

“Yeah and how many times did he hurt himself before he did that right? I remember his face being all patched!”

Robb wanted to grab his own hair and pull it til he tore it all off. Their daughter _was_ old enough to learn how to skate, for god’s sake! She already knew how to ride a bike and she would have been good enough to do it without training wheels in a few. Arrow had learnt to roller skate pretty much at Aris’ age and yes of course, he had fallen quite a few times, he scratched his knee once (but only because he decided to do it unsupervised and without his knee pads, god only knows how much Robb wanted to yell at him but tired the best he could to scold him in a calm yet strict voice), but he was fine, come on.

“Theon”, he sighed, “you learnt to ride a bike at her age. Yet you fell and sprained your ankle _and_ wrist at fucking fifteen. Did you die?”

“That’s not-”

“It _is_ ” Robb shook his head: he got it, okay? He got how protective a parent could be, Robb himself _was_ protective: the mere thought of someone hurting his kids, bullying them or whatever made him go nuts, but that was different. Theon had to understand that even if the scratched their knee every once in a while that didn’t mean their kids were dying or that he wasn’t doing a good job. It was just a part of growing up. And if that was what Theon feared too, then yeah he knew how he was feeling but growing up was inevitable. He had to accept that.

“She is going to fall someday.” He said, “Whether she’s been doing it for two days or four years. It just happens, it happens to everyone. But she’s old enough to learn to roller skate and stop using training wheels when riding her bike. God she _can’t wait to_ and you know she’s ready for it.”

Theon opened his mouth: he was about to argue, just like he always did. He was about to say Aris would have broken her leg and it would only be their fault because they were awful parents. But then their little girl made her way into the living room, screaming “papa!” at the top of her lungs, literally jumping on Theon.

“Hey love”, his husband said, keeping her steady with just one arm, while he used his other hand to wipe away a chocolate stain on the corner of Aris’ lips.

“Are we going skating today?” The little girl asked, her brown eyes glowing with hope. She was just so... so much like Theon, with that black hair tied in braids and tan skin and shiny small earrings because yes, Theon feared he could drop the kids, he was paranoid as fuck if they stumbled, they would have rushed to the hospital anytime one of them fell on their butt if it was up to him, yet he insisted on piercing their kids’ ears when they were still babies.

Sometimes Robb wondered how come he fell in love with him in the first place and whenever he did he put together an endless list of reasons why he did, but the word ‘coherence’ never seemed to make it in the list. No wonder why.

Theon sighed, but the look on his face (the _adoring_ look on his face) betrayed him: Robb knew he would have said yes. He always did, when he looked at the kids that way.

“Sure” he said, “but you must promise me you’ll do as I say and won’t try to rush things or get away from me, okay?”

Robb smiled warmly at the scene in front of him.

Aris nodded repeatedly: “Will you hold my hand?” She asked, and Theon pursed his lips at that. Robb knew that face, he knew what it meant: it was Theon’s ‘stop it, my heart is going to explode’ face. He made it quite often.

“Of course, sweetheart. Let’s go get ready, come on” and with that, still holding her in his arms, they both headed upstairs.

Robb shook his head, a small chuckle escaping from his mouth: there, they were getting there.

Name: Theon Greyjoy-Stark

Relationship: married to Robb Greyjoy-Stark

Kids: Arrow, 14, Aris, 11, Rowan, 4 months

“You two better _shut up”_

Robb wanted to laugh so bad. But he knew that if he did, none of his kids would have ever taken their papa seriously. Yet he couldn’t help it. It was just so _funny_.

Theon was holding each one of their older kids by the ear, pulling them near him. The kids’ faces consisted in crumpled lips and closed eyes, while their youngest kid was calmly and curiously looking around from inside the baby carrier wrapped around Theon’s chest.

“No more fighting!” Theon exclaimed.

“But she hit me! I have a bruise on my arm now!” Arrow whined, so that his sister could yell: “He was pulling my _hair!”_

Theon sighed and pulled their ears a little more: “Shut _up_. Arrow, I’m sure the punch your _skinny_ and _underweight_ sister threw at you didn’t hurt that much and _Aris_ ,” he turned to their daughter, “You know better than hitting your brother”.

Theon didn’t let them go after that: he told them to shut up one more time, right after Arrow mumbled something about Aris’ knuckles being as sharp as knives and Aris complaining she would have gone bald. Robb had to rest a hand on his mouth to make sure the kids didn’t see the smile on his face.

“Now” Theon spoke again, “I’m letting you go. And once I do that, you’ll both go upstairs and _be nice to each other”._

He finally released them and let them stomp upstairs, so that they could hear the sound of a door slamming. Just once, so that probably meant Arrow and Aris were in the same room, presumably getting along now.

Robb finally allowed himself to chuckle, as Theon sighed in frustration.

“Geez, one can’t come back home from his walk with his newborn and his dog w-” he bent over to grab the remote from the coffee table, and by doing so, their baby Rowan seemed to slip out the baby carrier. Robb held his breath and his heart went back beating again the moment Theon realized what was happening soon enough to press his hand on Rowan’s small back and keep him safe.

“Oh oopsie” he said, standing back up, “This stupid thing. I can’t seem to put it on the right way” he said, then proceeded to pull Rowan out the baby carrier and rest him on the couch.

Robb blinked. First, once. Then twice.

“Theon, you can’t go out without knowing you put the baby carrier the wrong way, what if he fell?” He said, but Theon just rolled his eyes: “You know I would never let that happen, babe: it’s my dad instinct. Remember all the times I saved those two little shits from falling off the couch when they were younger?”

Well, he did. Many times. Not only when they were younger, actually: a few nights ago Arrow had come back home drunk (at fucking fourteen and yes, Robb had done that too at his age but he shouldn’t have even _tried to, that little shit,_ and he was still grounded for it) and had almost rolled down the couch, if Theon hadn’t been there to grab him.

His husband smiled at Robb’s still kind of worried expression and promptly moved to press a kiss to his lips: “Feel like watching an animated movie with me and our precious little redhead here?”

Robb sighed, but nodded still: “Why not? What do you want to watch?”

“I was thinking of Coraline”.

If Aris threw punches when she didn’t like thing, that was something she had definitely learnt from Robb.

“You can’t make a baby watch that movie!” He exclaimed, as Theon rubbed his presumably sore arm.

“Why not? We watched The Black Cauldron yesterday!”

Robb wanted to punch him again. In the face, this time.

“He’s traumatized, you traumatized him”

“Chill out, oh my god, he adored that! Geez, who’s the paranoid dad now?” Theon smirked at him. That smirk of him that meant ‘oh you silly Robb I love you so fucking much even when you’re being a dork’.

He grabbed his husband’s arm and pulled him close for another kiss. Theon smiled into it, and he smiled even when they pulled away.

“This Theon is better than the paranoid Theon, isn’t he?” He asked.

Robb pressed his lips to his once more, “Yeah, kind of” he whispered softly. “But we’re still not watching that”.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are very appreciated and they keep me motivated to write more of this series so thank you if you’re leaving some!


End file.
